Te tenir encore une fois
by Khatanou
Summary: Il était là, tout proche, elle le sentait. L'amour de sa vie était seulement à quelques pas d'elle, pourquoi ne le voyait-elle pas ?


Remus et Tonk se préparèrent pour la dernière bataille. Ils le savaient, tout allait se jouer ce soir. Les pions sur l'échiquier étaient en place. Le seigneur des ténèbres avait installé ses Mangemorts tout autour de Poudlard. Un peu en retrait, les géants armés jusqu'aux dents hurlaient. Tonk sentit ses cheveux se dresser sur sa nuque en entendant ces cris plein de fureur. Remus, lui, était trop occupé à scruter grâce à sa vision décuplée l'endroit où la horde de vampire qu'il avait tenté de convaincre se tenait. Exhortés par Fenrir Greyback, leurs yeux jaunes luisaient d'une lueur meurtrière. Remus se retourna vers Tonk et il croisa son regard inquiet. Sa main tremblante retombait mollement à quelques millimètres de la sienne. Sa propre main franchit alors l'espace qui les séparait et leurs doits s'entrelacèrent en une étreinte qui traduisit tout leur amour.

\- Je t'aime, chuchota Tonk.

\- Moi aussi, pour toujours et quoi qu'il arrive, lui répondit-il.

Tonk plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Remus pour y trouver du courage. La force qu'elle y vit décupla la sienne, et quand leurs mains se séparèrent, la force qu'il lui avait transmise resta.

Chacun des deux sortit sa baguette et sans un regard en arrière, s'éloigna vers la zone du château qu'il devait protéger. Tout avait été dit.

Des éclairs retentissaient de tous les côtés. Tonk, haletante, continuait à se battre avec force, l'image de Remus et de leur fils devant les yeux. Se les imaginer devant elle alors qu'ils étaient loin lui donnait l'énergie du désespoir. Elle se battait pour eux, pour qu'ils aient un monde meilleur, un monde où Remus ne serait plus rejeté, un monde ou Teddy n'aurait pas à craindre Voldemort. Tout à coup un bruit plus fort que les autres retentit. Une partie du château venait s'écrouler. Celle que devait défendre Remus, réalisa-t-elle avec horreur. La peur au ventre, Tonk se mit à courir de toutes ses forces, mais elle avait l'impression d'avancer au ralentit, comme dans un cauchemar où tout est cotonneux. Elle n'y arriverait jamais, il était bien trop loin.

Remus entendit plus qu'il ne vit le mur s'ébouler. Le bruit allait toujours plus vite que la matière. Ironie tragique, comme pour lui laisser le temps de réaliser qu'il était trop tard pour s'enfuir. Il se retrouva sous les pierres et tout son corps meurtri hurlait qu'on abrège ses souffrances. Les secondes qui lui parurent une éternité s'écoulèrent ainsi et Remus finit par ne plus sentir une de ses jambe. Un liquide poisseux coulait le long de son font et lui obstruait la vue. Toutes ses pensées quittèrent alors l'endroit où il se trouvait, appareillant vers un imaginaire lointain. Il voyait Tonk lui sourire et rire aux éclats, il voyait Teddy, encore si petit mais les yeux grands ouverts, il voyait James, Lily et Sirius devant lui, lui tendant la main.

\- Remus !

La voix déchirante de Tonk le ramena sur terre. Sa vue était brouillée il ne voyait de son corps que son bras qui dépassait de l'amas de pierre. Il tenta de lui répondre mais seul un gémissement faible s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Il était là, tout proche, elle le sentait. L'amour de sa vie était seulement à quelques pas d'elle, pourquoi ne le voyait-elle pas ? Tonk fit encore quelques pas.

\- Remus ! appela-t-elle à nouveau.

Ce fut la fois de trop. Un Mangemort entendit son cri et se dirigea vers elle à pas lents. Tonk venait d'apercevoir la main de Remus dépassant du tas de pierres. Elle se précipita vers cette main et vit le visage de Remus couvert de sang à terre. Tonk tendit encore la main pour le toucher, encore un peu et elle y était presque.

\- Avada Kedavra !

Frappé dans le dos, Tonk se cambra sous le choc, les yeux toujours fixés sur la main de Remus qui émergeait tel un phare dans sa nuit. Elle retomba à terre dans un bruit sourd et un craquement retentit dans le couloir à nouveau désert et tranquille. La main de Remus et celle de Tonk étaient tendues dans la direction l'une de l'autre, les doigts crispés, ne saisissant que du vide. Leur mains était si proches, et encore top lointaines.


End file.
